sin suerte
by Makie Karin
Summary: Kanda no tiene suerte para nada la chica que busca no sabe nada de ella y le pasa cosas malas. Lavi no tiene suerte con todos sus traumas de la guerra (Yuvi)
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno esta es mi primera pareja pero lo siento Kulllia pero es Yaoi bueno espero que lo lean_

* * *

_Capitulo 1:_

**Estúpido Komui.**

En la mañana, algo temprano, me levante de la cama y me vestí, me peine, lo de siempre, camine por los pasillos, para llegar a la cafetería, para tomar mi desayuno, al ver que unos retrasados, me veían con temor, fruncí el ceño, porque esos peleles, se atrevían a verme, no estaba de humor ese día, estaba harto de ver, a todos esos retrasados, de la orden estaba hartado, en ese día en especial, no estaba de humor por…..algo.

Fui caminando, por la orden, para llegar al comedor, pedí a ese raro de Jerry, que me hiciera un plato, de soba, espere un momento, para que Jerry me de el plato, luego de sentarme en unas de las sillas, que habían en ese lugar, me puse a comer esa comida, todo estaba silencioso, era raro ver la orden, tan silenciosa, pero era mejor así, ya que yo no estaba de humor, para soportar al idiota de Komui con esas locuras de Lenalee, o soportar al Moyashi sentimental, o soportar al usagi idiota, que no valora su vida, para nada, es mas creo que ese idiota, se quiere suicidar.

Parecía, que estaba de suerte, ya pasaron como 10 minutos, sin ningún ruido, pero claro que eso no iba a ser para siempre, por que yo no tengo suerte, eso lo se desde que era un niño, se que el mundo me odia y yo lo odio.

En ese mismo instante, un usagi idiota apareció, en el comedor ese ser, que se quiere morir joven, ya que cuando entro, se fue directo a mi mesa, y se atrevió a sentarse en la silla, junto a la mía, ese era ser suicida y con ganas, se quedo callado por unos segundos, en los cuales yo me preguntaba, que carajo quería, ese idiota, pero claro no dije nada, por que seria para empezar una conversación, y yo no quería eso.

Luego de unos segundo, el usagi por fin hablo, de un tema que era estúpido, como siempre ese usagi tenia agallas, demasiadas.

Oye Yuu sabias que….Komui esta trabajand.o

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yuu contéstame.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuu.

¿Que quieres idiota?

Que me respondas Yuu.

Deja de decir, mi nombre de pila, retrasado.

Por que Yuu.

Por que si no-sa que a mugen y la puse en el cuello- te cortare el cuello.

Yuu no creo, que tu lo hagas.

Por que no- no sabia por que, no solo le cortaba con mugen y listo, para que así acabar, esa conversación, tan idiota.

Yuu vamos suelta y seguimos, hablando, tranquilos, sin mugen.

Tsk- lo solté y al acabar dicho acto, me retire del comedor.

Cuando me estaba yendo, de ese lugar, el usagi me siguió, ¿por que carajo, me siguió el idiota?, se notaba que quería morir joven, de seguro quería morir a los 19 años, eso se notaba, con el comportamiento del imbécil ese.

Intente no hacerle caso, y caminar hacia mi cuarto, para no continuar con esa conversación, con el usagi idiota, pero el muy imbécil me siguió, atrás de mi, me irrite, no podía soportar mas, al retrasado que quería morir joven, no soporte mas y decidí, confortarlo me di la vuelta, el tarado se sorprendió y dio unos pocos pasos hacia atrás, tal ves se asusto por el movimiento, que hice hace un instante, fruncí el ceño, ya estaba harto, por que justo ese día, viene a joderme, justo en el día que estoy, de un humor de perro, ese idiota.

¿¡Que carajo te pasa Usagi!?

A mi, nada Yuu.

Entonces deja, de seguirme.

Pero Yuu, quiero ver tu cuarto.

En serio, quieres morir joven, verdad.

No Yuu, yo quiero vivir, hasta los cien y algo.

Si no quieres, morir entonces fuera, de mi vista idiota.

Pero Yuu veras…

Esa conversación, se estaba alargando, y yo no quería eso, no estaba para soportar al usagi idiota, que cambia de temas, cada puto rato, sobre todo, en ese día no podía mas, estaba tan cabreado que quería cortarle el cuello, no entendía el por que dudaba, cuando quería cortarle el cuello, tal ves se deba que el tenia dos patas de usagi, si el tenia buena suerte por eso, yo no lo mataba aun, pero esa suerte se acabaría, de eso estoy seguro, (una excusa que se decía Kanda).

Me fui rápido, mas rápido que antes, para intentar hacer, que el usagi se fuera, cosa que no funciono, ese usagi tenia agallas, o solo quería morir, en cualquier de los casos, el era un idiota por seguirme.

Y…otra ves, otra ves me di cuenta, que no tenia suerte, o que el mundo me odia, yo creo que son las dos, tantas coincidencias, que hicieron posible que eso pasara. Si Reever le hubiera detenido, una rato mas a Komui, si Komui hubiera caminado en ves de correr, si el tarado de Komui, hubiera visto por donde iba, si no se hubiera, dado vuelta en esa esquina, si el usagi se hubiera ido, si yo, hubiera caminado mas lento, o si el frasco que agarro Komui, hubiera estado cerrada, nada hubiera pasado, pero como dije antes, el mundo me odia, eso fue pura mala suerte, que me acompañara hasta la muerte.

Me pare, después de recibir el golpe recibido de Komui, que se fue a chocar contra mi, y el idiota, me dirigí a el muy molesto, pero al momento de pararme, de di cuenta que algo, estaba mal pero, en ese momento no me importo, no me importo, que mi ropa que quedara ancha, en realidad no lo note, en ese momento que había, cambiado me di cuenta cuando, fue donde el cabrón de Komui, y le dije "¿¡Que carajo, sucede contigo cabrón!?" ahí me di cuenta, que mi voz estaba mas….que no era la misma, no era tan gruesa, como acostumbraba, pensé que eso era cosa mía y volví a hablar.

¿¡Que mierda me votaste, retrasado!?– Y no era mi imaginación, era verdad que mi voz, estaba diferente.

Komui me vio, con mucha sorpresa, y susto, estaba pálido pero yo lo único, que quería era golpearlo .

* * *

Que les pareció, bueno esta historia, va ha ser con episodio- bueno obvio no- cuando ponga algo, en ( ) significa que yo hablo, y dejo la redacción en primera persona, luego va ha hacer de Lavi el va a relatar, bueno no se olviden de poner reviews, si les gusto o no, y respeto a la publicacion, voy a intentar, hacerlo por semana, me despido.

Makie Karin, le dice adiós.


	2. la asaña que solo yo puedo hacer

_Capitulo 2 _

_La Azaña, que solo yo puedo hacer _

* * *

Me repuse, del golpe que me proporciono Komui, me dio un susto jodido, bueno, al momento vi a Yuu parándose, enojado, era de esperar que el actuara así, yo estaba enojado quise, ir con Yuu a darle un buen golpe a Komui, pero vi una cosa rara, Yuu había cambiado, bueno el caso es que Yuu, había ganado volumen, en algunas partes, y se volvió mas delgado, haciendo que su ropa le quedara ancha, y que a Yuu le quedara ancho algo, era raro y mucho.

Quise reír, es mas sonreí al verlo, estaba por matarme de risa, y me pare para ver mejor a Yuu, y me di cuenta que había algo raro, en mi, baje mi mirada, y encontré a dos cosas, que antes no habían, mi sonrisa desvaneció, al momento, apreté mis puños ,esperaba que fuera una mala broma, de mi mente y entonces, toque esas cosas y al parecer, era verdad, me quede un poco shockeado, al ver eso lo que me hiso reaccionar, fue que Yuu gritara a Komui "¿¡Que mierda, me votaste retrasado!?" dirigí mi mirada, donde se encontraba Yuu y Komui, en ese momento tan pequeño, me salí del personaje "Lavi" pero, nadie se dio cuenta era de esperar.

Después de golpear, a Komui a tal punto de dejarlo inconsciente, y que se olvidara que nos voto eso, para que así nadie supiera, que yo estaba así ah y claro Yuu.

Komui no tenia, se que no tenia el antídoto, le pregunte y me dijo que no, entonces era mejor que el se olvidara de todo, y así yo arreglaría, mi situación, pero en ese momento tenia que irme a otra parte, que estábamos en el pasillo, cualquiera nos podía ver.

Yuu se fue a su cuarto, bueno se estaba yendo yo lo seguí, por que era el cuarto mas cerca y mi cuarto, estaba lejos no podía arriesgarme, a que alguien me vea lo seguí, obviamente cuando Yuu llego a su cuarto, abriera la puerta, entrara y la cerrara, después lo que me sorprendió fue que Yuu lo hiso muy rápido, yo apenas lo pude ver, después de todo Panda me dijo, que lo viera debe ser que los "segundos exorcistas, son muy rápidos eh.

Pero yo tengo que entrar ahí, entonces tuve que tocar, la puerta diciéndole que me deje entrar, la repuesta que me dio no me sorprendió, es mas era de esperar, si me hubiera dado otra respuesta, yo me hubiera sorprendió.

No.

Pero Yuu…

Tu puedes ir a tu cuarto.

Si puedo pero, esta lejos.

Y…?

Me pueden ver.

Y…?

¡Quién!

¿Qué?

Abre la puerta.

No.

Si alguien me ve así, yo le digo que tu estas igual.

Y…dime, ¿Quien te va a creer?

Lo haré Creer en esta imagen.

Tomaste una foto.

Sí

Estúpido usagi.

Y…. me dejas entrar o no Yuu.

Se quedo en silencio debe, ser que Yuu lo estaba pensando, o si que yo de verdad, tenia esa supuesta foto, la cual si tenia, era para reírme después de esto pero, tenía que ser rápido, ya que aun estaba en el pasillo, comencé a planear algo para que Yuu, abra la puerta y claramente, se me ocurrió algo al momento.

Yuu sabes, tu te parecer a Lenalee, cuando estas normal – escuche un gruñido, deber que se enojo, por lo que le dije –y si Komui, te ve así podría, pensar que tu eres su hermano perdido, y tu sabes como es Komui.

Pasaron unos minutos, era increíble que nadie estaba en ese lugar, me asombre demasiado, al ver que Yuu habría la puerta, me vio enojado y se aparto, para dejarme entrar, a su cuarto que yo siempre, tenia curiosidad de saber cómo era.

Entrar en su cuarto, una cosa que todos considerarían un milagro, ya que Yuu jamás, quería que entrara alguien, no se por que, habían rumores que ahí escondía cadáveres, o algo así. Entrara a su cuarto, era una hazaña que solo yo puedo hacer.

Cuando entre, vi un cuarto vacio, no había nada, era una cuarto muy simple, con una armario pequeño, un velador, una cama y una silla, nada mas era imposible esconder algo ahí, y si lo hacías seria muy estúpido, ya que estaría a la vista, realmente me decepcione al ver eso, yo esperaba otra cosa, no se tal ves un muñeco vudú, de Allen o armas o algo así pero, lo que vi en esa habitación, era raro según yo lo era.

Me senté en la cama, mientras que Yuu se fue a una esquina del cuarto, el me veía con una cara asesina, era obvio que el quería que me vaya, del cuarto al mismo tiempo, sabia que era mas útil, que me quedara ahí para ayudarlo.

El ambiente era hostil, yo no podía hablar en ese momento, me sentía incomodo, demasiado no podía hacer nada, mientras que Yuu me miraba esperando algo, claramente sabía que yo iba a hablar en algún momento, pero el me veía con una cara de "te voy, a matar" un pequeño sentimiento, apareció el de siempre, el sentimiento que cuando yo estoy con Yuu, viene aunque nadie se da cuenta, de eso en ese momento yo sentía, un poco de miedo.

Al final tuve que hablar, con el ya que si me quedaba callado, no podrías resolver el problema, que tenemos ahora así que tuvimos que planear algo, para resolver el dilema que llevamos en ese momento.

Entonces Yuu, ¿Qué vamos a hacer de la ropa?

Yuu me vio un momento, seguro estaba pensando, luego revolvió los ojo, vio a otra parte y al fin me respondió, con su voz cortante y fría, ya estaba acostumbrado, de verdad.

No lo se.

No lo sabes, ni una idea Yuu.

No.

Bueno entonces, nos quedamos con esto o que.

Y se quedo callado, tenia que pensar en algo pero, antes que pudiera pensar en que podría hacer, en esa situación Yuu milagrosamente me hablo, era raro de verdad.

Podríamos comprar ropa.

¿Tienes dinero?

No.

Yo tampoco.

Tsk si la robamos.

Lo que dijo Yuu, me pareció muy interesante, ya que yo soy muy sigiloso, y podría hacerlo fácilmente, por que yo soy un bookman…¡Claro! Soy un bookman, por que no se me ocurrió eso.

No Yuu, yo tengo otro método.

¿Cual?

Ya lo veras Yuu, pronto lo veras pero, primero tenemos que esperar que se haga de noche, así nadie nos vera.

Todo estaba en silencio, Yuu no es una persona de mucho habla que se diga, es mas el casi nunca hablaba, y que el empiece una charla es casi imposible, por eso yo tengo que acercarme a el, para saber de su pasado tengo que investigar, del segundo exorcista, según lo que me dijo Panda, ese es mi deber.

Yuu se sentó en la silla, que había en su cuarto yo me quede en la cama echado, la cama era hermosa, bueno todos son hermosas comparada con la mía de libros, como el silencio era un poco incomodo, volví a hablar.

Yuu.

Yuu me vio feo estaba enojado, y no dijo nada solo me vio pero, eso para mi era un "¿Qué?" bueno, así es el lenguaje de Yuu.

¿Por que tan enojado?

¿Por que crees?

No lo se.

¿¡Crees que, me gusta estar así, retrasado!?

Bueno no pero, no es tan malo, te ves bien de mujer -Yuu me vio enojado, yo no quería que la siguiente frase salga de mi boca, es mas me sorprendió escuchar lo que dije- si yo fuera hombre y te viera así te invitaría, a una cita- al cavar la frase me abofeteé mentalmente, joder esa frase salió de la nada.

Yuu frunció el ceño y me golpea en la cara, por haber dicho tal estupidez pero, en realidad yo quise hacer lo mismo, de donde carajo llego esa frase pero, note algo, un pequeño matiz rojizo, en la mejilla de el, realmente yo me quede shockeado, no podría ser verdad.

Después de eso no hablamos, yo me dormí en la cama, esperando que sea de noche, e intentando que lo que dije anteriormente, no hubiera pasado jamás, lo cual yo creo que Yuu estaba de acuerdo, conmigo en ese sentido.

* * *

Que les pareció, bueno no se si lo estoy haciendo bien, ya que es mi primera pareja e historia larga(por capítulos quiero decir), que he hecho, no lo se si lo estoy haciéndolo bien, bueno ustedes opinan, déjenme un reviews para ver si les gusto, y que me den mas inspiración.

Oakley adiós más dados.


	3. pero, aun asi no lo odio

Capitulo 3

**Pero,…aun así no lo odio **

Cuando me di cuenta, el usagi se había dormido, me enoje por que ese imbécil se dormía tan tranquilamente en mi cuarto, como si fuera de el, que le pasaba a ese idiota, no entiendo que carajo le ocurría, para que se este comportando de esa manera, el era un completo idiota.

Cuando ya fue de noche, yo hice despertar al usagi, ese que dormía en mi cama de la forma mas tranquila que yo pude hacer, le vote de la cama, el cayo al suelo, de inmediato se levanto y me vio enojado, con una mirada que no era común de el, luego cambio su mirada a una cara de enojo, infantil volvió a ser el retrasado de siempre pero, ¿Que paso en ese momento?

Salimos de mi cuarto, ya todo estaba oscuro, casi no se podía ver nada, en ese momento vimos a todos lados, si alguien estaba cerca y al que encontráramos, seria noqueado por mi o tendría, una cortante y filosa conversación con mugen.

Llegamos a una tienda cerca de la orden, que por buena suerte estaba abierta, luego entramos a esa tienda, el idiota fue a hablar con la vendedora, luego de unos minutos apareció otra tipa, creo que era la dueña, yo estaba lejos y no pude escuchar, lo que decía lo único que pude notar, es que en un momento el usagi me señalo, yo me acerque para ver que es lo que decía pero, lo único que llegue a escuchar fue….

Ya, pueden llevarse todo lo que quieran.

Me quede un rato ahí, pensando en que carajo hiso el usagi, para que esa tipa dijera tal cosa, mire al usagi un rato y el solo sonreía como un idiota.

Bueno Yuu, ya lo hice.

¿Hiciste que?

Hice que toda la ropa, fuera gratis.

Y ¿Como hiciste eso idiota?

Eso es un secreto bookman, Yuu.

Tsk.

No sabía que hiso, el idiota para engañar a esas dos tipas, tal ves les amenazo conmigo pero, si ese fuera el caso, entonces por que estaban tan contentas las retrasadas, no tenia sentido que mierda hiso el imbécil, bueno en realidad no me importa, mientras que lo haya conseguido me da igual los métodos, que uso o no uso, el tarado ese.

Llevamos como unas 5 prendas, también tuvimos que comprar esas cosas ….los sostenes para…. Esas estúpidas cosas, que crecieron gracias a Komui el imbécil, que siempre tiene la culpa de todo lo que pasa en la orden, y eso solo lo hace para evitar su trabajo, si nos cabrea a todos, para que el no trabaje, el era el idiota mas grande del mundo.

Cuando llegamos a la orden, yo directamente me fui a mi cuarto pero, el usagi me dijo que quería hablarme, para resolver algunos problemas que íbamos a tener con este asunto, por que a mi me interesaba, lo deje que entrara solo por eso, no había otro motivo, para que yo lo dejara entrar, esa era la única razón.

Bueno Yuu, lo que quería hablar contigo es que…en…¿Dónde, voy a dormir?

Levante un ceja, preguntándome de que carajo se refería el idiota, eso era la cosa importante de que me quería hablar, por eso yo le deje entrar a mi cuarto, por esa estúpida pregunta, era inaceptable ese idiota.

¿De-que-carajo-hablas, imbécil? en tu cuarto ,retrasado.

La cuestión ,no es esa Yuu, es que si me ve panda así, me va a golpear.

¿Y…..a mi ne me interesa, que tu maestro te golpe o no?

El tarado, inflo sus mejillas como haciendo un estúpido berrinche infantil pero, note algo que me llamo la atención, en un momento el rodo los ojos, su cara cambio en un momento, parecía enojado creo, creo que el usagi no sonríe todo el tiempo como yo pensaba, creo que esto lo estoy notando, ya que el estaba en mi cuarto o por que yo estoy pasando, mas tiempo con el, como sea.

Vamos Yuu, déjame dormir en tu cuarto.

Y.. lo dijo, el verdadero motivo por el cual había venido, hasta aquí de verdad lo quería golpear pero, si lo dejaba inconsciente, que haría con su cuerpo después, tal ves tenga que votarlo en un lago o en el pasillo …bueno da igual, decidí hablar por el momento.

No.

Yuu no seas cruel.

A mi me vale si tu maestro, te golpea y te duerme en el pasillo o no pero, no vas a quedarte aquí a dormir.

Yuu.

Usagi.

Se quedo callado por un momento, al ver que yo no iba a ceder jamás.

Bueno Yuu cambiando de tema, que vamos a hacer para que nadie se de cuenta que estamos así.

Tsk- intente pensar en algo pero…-no lo se.

Se quedo callado por unos minutos, tal ves pensaba en algo, se quedo un buen tiempo pero al parecer no obtuvo, nada de ese tiempo ya que el volvió a hablar.

Bueno Yuu, no se me ocurre nada que tal si mañana, lo pienso y te lo digo.

Tsk.

Bueno por hoy me rindo de convencerte de quedarme en tu cuarto, pero eso no significa que yo me rinda totalmente- se estaba por ir se levanto, y se acerco a la puerta pero creo que recordó algo, y se paro se dio la vuelta para verme –a y si mañana decides salir, te aconsejo que lo hagas muy temprano, para que así nadie te vea ok.

Tsk –lo dije irritado como podía darme ordenes- fuera de aquí usagi.

El me vio y sonrío el imbécil, sonrío no entiendo como puede sonreír tanto, no lo entiendo Tsk bueno me da igual, lo que haga el retrasado.

Después que el se fuera de mi cuarto, me recosté en la cama estaba cansado de….todo, ese día no era el mejor de todos, era una mierda, así de sencillamente y claramente bueno con mi puta suerte, era de esperara que estos días fueran una mierda.

Quise dormir, casi de inmediato pero, no pude daba vueltas y vueltas, en la cama para intentar conseguir el sueño pero, no funcionaba, no lograba dormir giraba y giraba en mi cama me quede así, por lo menos una hora intentando dormir, pero no funcionaba nada era desesperante, yo quería dormir para que así pudiera olvidar, por un mini rato que este día paso, solo quería eso pero, claro no sucedió.

Pasaron como unas ¿3?, ¿4? Horas, bueno no se cuanto paso pero, fue un largo rato que intente dormir, pero al final pude descansar, por lo menos un rato pude conseguir descansar pero, no fue mucho, ya que vino un sueño, no era una pesadilla, no era nada parecido a la palabra, nada que ver, eso era un sueño, de una chica que no puedo ver bien su cara, tampoco puedo escucharla bien y de una promesa, que hice con aquella chica, que ni siquiera conozco su nombre, me desperté como siempre, cuando ella dijo la ultima, frase que siempre me hacia despertar, no se el por que de eso, pero siempre era así ya estaba acostumbrado.

No era todo el rato, el sueño aparecía como unas cuantas veces por mes, pero siempre venia seguido, o algo así en ese momento, en el que desperté, me moleste un poco con aquel sueño, ya que después de eso, no logre dormir nuevamente, esa noche no dormí nada, por culpa de ese sueño.

Pero,…. aun así no lo odio.

Bueno ya van tres, que tal les pareció este episodio, bueno yo no se sus opiniones por eso quiero que me dejen reviews, para saber si les gusto y ver si es necesario seguir con esta historia, que viene rodando por mi cabeza hace tiempo ya, bueno no vemos en otra.

Makie Karin dice adiós


	4. tairi y Arelys

Capitulo 4:

**¿Tairi y Arelys?**

* * *

Entonces panda, me golpeo mientras que yo me tocaba la parte que fue herida, por un libro que panda me lo había aventado anteriormente, luego el dijo una solo palabra, que eso era "idiota" bueno era normal hasta ya lo esperaba pero, bueno yo le dije que "no era para tanto" mientras que el me insultaba, de lo descuidado que había sido, se me ocurrió una idea que le dije a panda, el se quedo callado para meditarlo, luego de unos minutos acepto y me dijo que eso seria como una prueba y que no podía fallar, yo sonreí era obvio que yo podía engañar a todos…..nuevamente, yo le dije que era fácil engañarlos el me vio por un momento y con una sola palabra concluyo, nuestra conversación y eso era "ojala", luego se echo en la cama y se durmió, al poco rato yo le seguí.

A la mañana siguiente, yo desperté como era de costumbre muy temprano, no era que me gustara despertar a esa hora, es que ya estaba acostumbrado ya que cada mañana, panda me hacia despertar de una manera horrible, y por eso ya estoy acostumbrado. Bueno cuando desperté, empecé a realizar mi plan que le dije a panda, el día anterior primero, me cambie de ropa y me puse esa ropa que era nueva, luego me vi y me pregunte que podía cambiar, para que nadie me reconozca, bueno yo me maquille o intente hacerlo pero, salió bien así que todo estaba bien hasta ahora, luego me saque el parche, tuve que hacerlo así nadie jamás, se imaginaria que era yo, me puse un ojo de vidrio que el color del ojo, ese falso era de un color miel, obviamente yo me puse un lente de contacto, en el otro ojo de color miel, me saque mi bandana con mi cabellos suelto, y ya que había crecido por que….por la formula supongo.

Me vi en el espejo, era irreconocible me sorprendió verme así, estaba confiado y mucho espera no seria confiada…bueno yo soy hombre en el interior, así que a la mierda, bueno el caso es que sabia que nadie me podría reconocer, ni siquiera Yuu que el sabia que yo estaba así.

Espera después de todo, esto no es tan malo como yo lo creía, al principio y no lo digo por ser mujer, si no que Yuu esta igual, eso significa que yo podría acercarme mas a el, y así sacarle información claro, y como solo yo puedo ayudarle a el, no tendrá otra opción era perfecto. Gracias Komui.

Tendría que agradecerle a Komui, por esta oportunidad única pero, el me hiso esto así que….. bueno yo no lo pienso hacer jamás y lo tomare esto como mi bueno, mala suerte

Ayudar a Yuu, no era tan fácil como lo parecía Yuu, es orgulloso y no aceptaría ayuda, de alguien así de fácil le tendría que decir que esto le convendría, y mucho y hablar con el, por lo menos por unas cuantas horas, ya que era temprano en la mañana decidí ver si Yuu me había echo caso al consejo que yo le hice el otro día depende de eso se vería que tan difícil seria ayudar a Yuu.

Y… lo vi ahí sentado, en una mesa una sonrisa se me dibujo en la cara, estaba feliz por varias razones, ya que una de ellas era que Yuu me había echo caso, joder que eso era único, la otra razón era que no iba a ser tan difícil como lo esperaba, es mas creo que me podía divertir en esta ocasión Jejeje.

Me acerque a el con una sonrisa, el primero me vio con una cara de terrorífica, se notaba que estaba molesto, yo creo que estaba tan emputado como para matar a alguien, por eso me puse un poco nervioso es que Yuu es….. Yuu bueno el caso es que me acerque a el y le dije:

-Hola soy nueva en la orden igual que tu verdad "Tairi", yo me llamo "Arelys" un gusto.

Me vio unos minutos, desconcertado por lo que yo le llame "Tairi", pero frunció ceño como era de esperar me respondió muy cortante y frio.

-¿Qué te pasa retrasada?

-No soy retrasada, además yo soy nueva y solo quería saludar a alguien nuevo, por aquí hay algún problema con eso eh Tairi.

-Mira imbécil no se de donde carajo saliste, pero creo que te tienes que poner lentes, ya que yo no soy la persona que bus….

Le agarre de la muñeca e interrumpí la frase de estaba diciendo, le lleva fuera de la cafetería cuando, el se pudo soltarse, lo hiso muy bruscamente me vio con una cara….Yuu estaba emputado y no lo culpo si alguien viene de la nada y te dice otro nombre, es bastante raro bueno eso confirma que nadie me va a poder reconocer, ahora vamos con mi plan para sacar información.

-¿¡Que coño pasa contigo retrasada quieres morir acaso!?

Yo me acerque a donde el, no tanto por que tenia la impresión que si me acercaba mucho a el yo acabaría en la enfermería, y yo no quiero eso tengo que sacarle información, como podría hacerlo en el hospital. Bueno el caso es que yo me acerque y en vos baja le dije "Yuu soy Lavi" todo quedo en silencio.

Al poco rato Yuu revolvió los ojos, y dijo su monosílabo favorito, que era una mezcla entre la "T", la "S" y la "K" que formaban Tsk. Luego el se dirigió a su cuarto, yo lo seguí obviamente tenia que hablar con el y eso no.

Cuando llegamos a su cuarto, el abrió la puerta entro a su cuarto y se dio la vuelta para verme, me vio con sus ojos azules, el estaba irritado y demasiado hiso una seña para que yo entrara a su cuarto, yo entre sin basilar y me senté en la cama y Yuu se sentó en la silla, por un momento pensé que esos eran nuestros lugares, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara.

-Bueno Yuu te voy a explicar, que es todo esto bueno yo no quiero me vean así, seria humillante así que me cambie

-Y…

-Bueno tu no me reconociste ¿verdad?

-Tsk

-Entonces que tal si yo hago lo mismo contigo Tairi-chan

-¿Tairi?

-Si ese es tu nombre, de mi es Arelys que no lo olvides

-Y.. que vas a hacer

-Bueno te voy a cambiar de look

-Eh?

-Bueno yo hice lo mismo y que me dices acepta, si o no bueno seria entre quieres que te reconozcas o no, es tu decisión Yuu.

Bueno en ese momento Yuu se que en silencio, estaba pensando pero era obvio muy obvio que Yuu lo aceptara, la propuesta que yo le di, pero bueno lo acepto por obligación como yo tenia planeado, aunque esto no tiene nada que ver con sacar información, era necesario para la segunda parte de mi plan, así voy a ganar confianza con Yuu…. Supongo bueno el caso es que acepto.

Me levante muy feliz por dos razones por que mi plan estaba en acción y por que yo podía hacerle, lo que yo quería bueno eso iba a ser divertido. Le dije que yo me encargaba de todo, y que el no tenia que hacer nada de nada, solo quedarse sentado y no querer golpearme en el trascurso de la trasformación. Después de hablar eso puntos con Yuu comencé.

De su cabello no era difícil, Yuu tenia el cabello tan largo como el de un mujer, yo podía hacer lo que quería con el, decidí hacerle una trenza y como en ese momento en tenia su habitual cola, le hice la trenza siguiendo eso, yo siempre quise hacerlo no se por que, pero lo quería hacer y funciono.

Para la cara le tenia que maquillar algo por lo menos pero en ese momento tenia un poco de miedo, yo no sabia maquillar y lo que yo me hice fue suerte, si lo arruinaba Yuu me podría golpear muy fuerte así, que tuve que tener cuidado empecé con lago sencillo según yo, le puse un brillo a los labios de Yuu, saben ver los labios de Yuu pintados era tan raro como terrorífico. Luego tenia que ponerle algo en los ojos, un delineador negro en sus ojos azules le puse algo fuerte, para que resaltaran además con ese estilo a Yuu le iba a gustar.

Cuando acabe se veía bien…. Bueno si se veía bien para que tenia que devolver el maquillaje a Lenalee, antes que se diera cuenta que yo le robe y me tuve que ir en un rato, le dije a Yuu que no saliera del cuarto por que tenia que seguir hablando con el, de otras cosas que a el le importaban. Cuando volvi Yuu tenia una cara de irritada estoy mas que seguro que si yo no lo ayudaba y si le molestara, en estos momentos estaría en el hospital y lo medios estarían corriendo intentando salvarme.

-Bueno Yuu que te parece

-Humillante

-Bueno eso si a mi también Yuu pero bueno sigamos con esto

-¿Hay mas?

-Sip bueno es la hora de cambiar nuestra actitud

-¿De que hablas?

-Bueno mira no va a hacer obvio nuestra actitud dime otra persona que no seas tu me sea tan gruñón

Yuu frunció el ceño, estaba enojado por el cometario. En realidad esto no era necesario para ocultarnos ,sin embargo, tenia que hacerlo para saber algo de Yuu, ese era el plan tenia que seguir con esto si o si tengo que conseguir información sobre Yuu.

-Tsk

-Ves que no hay entonces vamos a cambiar de actitudes

-Yo no pienso actuar como un estúpido todo el puto rato usagi

-Yuu no soy estúpido, bueno si quieres que te reconozcan a ya tu

-Y… que mas

-Bueno –sonreí Yuu acepto estaba yendo bien mi plan- bueno Yuu tu dime como es tu actitud y yo te digo como es tu actitud y así sabremos como actuar y luego practicamos te parece

-Tsk como sea

Bueno aunque eso era una cosa menor, era muy necesario comenzar con cosas pequeñas es Yuu después de todo, y si logro que el diga esto voy a lograr lo que sea, primero eso y luego lo otro y poco a poco todo espero tener algo en estos días, bueno tendría que agradecer a Komui y a ¿Tairi y Arelys? Bueno no tanto lo hubiera echo te todas formas, eso solo fueron pequeñas ayudas el resto lo hice yo.

* * *

Bueno que tal bueno la pareja se va a desarrollar poco a poco, aunque no falta mucho para que haya algo mas fuerte Jejeje.

Quisiera hablar de los nombre yo los elegí por una razón, no lo hice al azar bueno primero: Arelys= "Leona de Dios" bueno no se si lo saben, pero el nombre de Lavi significa "León" así que este era perfecto luego, era de Tairi= Diosa de la guerra este también esta bien ya que a Kanda, lo crearon para estar en la guerra y eso pero bueno para mi están bien así que…

Bueno me dejan un reviews para saber si les gusto el episodio, y ya se que mis episodio están cortos pero no es mi culpa soy nueva en esto de historias por capítulos, así que no me culpen bueno me despido de ustedes.

Makie Karin dice adiós.


	5. pesadilla

Capitulo 5:

**Pesadilla**

* * *

No tenia otra opción, aunque era una mierda, tenia que hacerlo, quería golpearlo, es mas lo hubiera echo, si el no me ayudara, estaba emputado con el mundo, con todos, era tan horrible, esto era humillante a mi verdadero sexo, muy humillante y todo es la culpa del retrasado de Komui, que va a acabar en el hospital después estos días, hablando de eso ¿cuando acaba la mierda esta?

No quería hacerlo, ¿por que tenia que hacerlo?, por que tenia que decirle como yo me comporto, era una gran mierda, estaba hastiado por ese día y por los otros que venían, por todo en realidad estaba hastiado por todo, quería golpear a alguien, no me importaba quien, por eso si el imbécil del usagi no me estuviera ayudando, y si yo no tuviera la obligación de cubrirme, lo hubiera golpeado hace rato, por haber entrado en mi cuarto, el tenia una maldita suerte, puto usagi que le ayudan sus patas de conejo.

Aunque yo no quería decir nada, por que me parecía estúpido, le dije al imbécil que comenzara ya que a el le encanta hablar, como un puto loro, nunca se callaba era imposible hacer que se callara, a menos que le dieras un buen golpe en la boca, lo cual yo solo pude hacer una ves, cuando lo conocí, cuando por primera ves me dije mi nombre de pila.

Bueno Yuu.. mejor dicho Tai-chan – desde que me dio ese estúpido nombre, me esta llamando así, ese estúpido siempre quiere irritarme- ¿como te lo explico?... bueno yo soy una persona sociable, lo contrario a ti, o sea que soy amigable, no amenazo alguien, me gusta reírme de digamos ver a alguien que se cae por las escaleras, si me encanta, hablando de eso hay que empujar a alguien.

Fruncí el ceño, eso era obvio ya que yo no quería actuar como un retardado, como el no quería actuar como el, ese despreciable de Komui que se este preparando, para que le de un buen golpe en la cara.

-Y….. crees que vas a poder actuar como yo, y luego empujamos a alguien ¿a quien quieres que empujemos?

-Podría ser Daisya.

-Mn… pero esta con Theodore.

-Tsk un buscador.

-Bueno ya vamos luego.

-Tsk.

-A si crees poder hacer mi papel.

-Supongo intentare algo.

-Ok.

Acabando la conversación, de tirar a alguien de las gradas, lo cual no me pareció mala idea, es mas que pareció algo interesante de ver. El usagi me vio, es que era mi turno de hablar, estaba irritado, aun no comprendo bien la razón por la que tenemos que hacer esto, suspire apreté los puños y conteste, no tenia otra opción después de todo.

Tsk no me gusta estar con gente, prefiero estar solo, los retrasados que se acerque a mi para hablarme, recibirán mi vos cortante y fría, si siguen molestando recibirán a mugen en el cuello, aunque nadie se atreve a eso, debería ser un gran imbécil para hacer tal cosa, o un suicida claro esta.

Entendió que le dije idiota, me vio por un instante, su mirada de estar sonriendo como un retrasado mental, cambio a confundido y luego volvió a sonreír aun mas, al ver eso yo me irrite ¿como carajo, puede sonreír tanto? que carajo le pasaba en le cerebro del idiota, no entiendo como una persona puede sonreír tanto, ya conozco a dos (el otro es Alma).

Debe ser que la otra ves que vi su mirada, diferente, esa mirada que demostraba que no era un tarado, esa mirada enojada, esa mirada que me gusto ver en la cara del idiota, debe de haber sido un error, no podía ser que el tuviera esa mirada, con esos ojos opacos que en cierto sentido se parecía a mi, no podría ser verdad, debe haber sido un truco de mi mente, el nunca dejaba de sonreír.

Luego de un rato, el usagi decidió que deberíamos practicar, para ver si podríamos hacer esos papeles, que nos tocaba a cada uno, yo no quería pero, el tarado insistió e insistió tanto que mi paciencia no aguanto mas, no podía mas, tuve que hacerlo esto era una mierda desde el principio hasta el final, desde que desperté en ese lugar, hasta que muera, mi vida va a ser una mierda, eso lo se siempre, lo supe yo no tengo suerte.

-Hola Tai-chan- lo dijo secamente, no parecía el mismo también esa mirada volvió a aparecer, entonces no fue un engaño de mi mente, el usagi de verdad tenia esa mirada.

-Hola Arelys- aunque quisiera, no lo iba a lograr mi vos cambiara, seguía siendo tan cortante y serio, como siempre aunque yo nunca intente cambiar ese tono.

-Yuu tienes que tratar de decirlo, con un tono mas amable.

-¿Por que tengo que ser amable?

-Bueno Yuu no digo que seas como yo, sabes solo hazlo lo mejor que puedas.

-Tsk como sea.

Practicamos no se cuanto tiempo, y no me importa, no quiero saber cuanto tiempo desperdicie con ese imbécil, todo ese maldito tiempo, fue agobiante y estúpido completamente estúpido. Cuantas veces hubiera querido golpear a alguien, en ese momento ese tiempo solo se podía describir con una sola palabra "Mierda" eso fue una mierda, maldito usagi.

-Bueno Yuu…espera te tendría que decir Tairi verdad, si no se van a dar cuenta. Bueno Tai-chan, ahora lo único que nos queda es decir que somos nuevas buscadoras.

Hacer una mueca de disgusto, era inevitable aunque no lo quise evitar, era un asco pensar que yo seria la escoria de la orden, las fichas desechables de la guerra blanca, no soportaba pensar que yo iba a ser un buscador, era la peor mierda y todo, por culpa del tarado de Komui todo por culpa de el.

Luego de unos minutos, salimos de mi cuarto después de discutir alguno que otro punto, de eso la primera regla que ese tarado me dio, fue de no golpear a los buscadores, otro de no ir a golpear a Komui cuando lo viera, y el ultimo intentar ser amigable, como si yo le quisiera hacer caso, que se vaya a la mierda ese usagi y que se lleve consigo esas estúpidas reglas.

Cuando llegamos donde estaba Komui, el usagi fue donde Komui, para hablar de que somos nuevas y eso, yo estaba lejos sabia que golpear a Komui traería sospechas, entonces decidí no verlo, por que si lo veía, lo iba a golpear. Me quede en un rincón, mi espalda pegada a una pared, son los brazos cruzados, intentado no fruncir el seño, aunque fue en vano yo soy así y no me importa, quien me diga que cambie.

Al poco rato, aparecieron unos retrasado que eran conocidos como buscadores, nunca quise saber sus nombre y realmente, jamás iba querer saberlos. Me vieron unos minutos, yo fruncí el ceño se dieron cuenta de eso y me saludaron, yo no hice nada no tenia por que saludarlos, esos imbéciles luego se fueron, del lugar era irritante.

-Eh Tai-chan ya estamos en la orden- lo dijo secamente, se notaba que era bueno actuando.

-Ah y…..?- mi vos seguía sonando irritada no iba a cambiar jamás.

El rodo los ojos seguramente por que ni intentaba cambiar mi tono de vos, por que tendría que hacerlo, no iba a hacer lo que el tarado ese, me decía.

-Tenemos una misión.

No podía creer, que fuera tan rápido pensaba que nos iban a dar algunos días pero, directo a una misión, aunque las misiones de los buscadores eran extremadamente fáciles, para cualquier exorcista, para ellos era la muerte, por eso cada ves se morían, por eso había una escases de buscadores, por eso nos dieron una misión tan rápido.

-Y…..¿ cuando salimos?

-Ahora.

Teníamos que salir ese mismo instante, bueno en realidad no me importaba, esa misión iba a ser pan comido, no iba a representar ningún obstáculo para mi, sin embrago, lo que mas me habrá enojado, es que era un viaje largo y que llegando al tren, ya se había echo de noche, eso fue lo que mas me enojo, otra cosa era que tenia que compartir un cuarto, con el imbécil.

Como los buscadores, son muy débiles pusieron a un equipo de 5 miembros, los cuales 3 eran hombre, las buscadoras eran una cosa rara la mayoría eran hombres, entonces como yo y ¿Arelys? Creo que así se llamaba, tuvimos que compartir un cuarto, que era pequeño solo tenia dos camas, cada una en una esquina.

Antes que nos acostáramos …¿el? No debería ser ¿ella? me da igual, me hablo de cualquier estupidez, un poco mas y hablaba de que le cielo era azul, no dejaba de hablar, era un puto loro, me preguntaba cuando se callaría, de pronto se callo, de repente se tapo con las frazadas y solo dijo una sola palabra antes de cubrir su cuerpo con las sabanas.

Buenas noches Tai-chan.

Cuando dijo eso yo me propuse a dormir, estaba cansado joder en estos últimos días no estoy durmiendo bien, ya que aparece ese sueño que me despierta cada noche, y que aunque quiero yo no puedo odiar, ese sueño no quiero odiarlo, por que ese sueño es la razón de mi existir, en este momento.

Por mala suerte de mi, por supuesto, yo me desperté pero, esta ves no era por ese sueño, si no que estaba era una pesadilla, no se de que, no pude recordar de que se trataba, aunque intentaba recordar era inútil, no podía recordar de que se trataba, al final no me importo, no veía razones necesarias para seguir intentando recordar, aquel sueño no era importante.

Cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia la otra cama, vi al usagi que dormía de lado, parecía que el estaba temblando. Lo vi confundido, el clima no era frio era cálido, era casi imposible que te diera frío, también pude notar que el tenia unas lagrimas en su ojo, eso era lo mas raro, por que estaba llorando, que le paso al idiota, no comprendía que carajo le sucedía.

Tal ves tenia frío, por eso temblaba, aunque no era muy convincente esa resolución, era la única idea que se me vino a la mente, en ese momento me desesperaba verlo temblar, estaba apunto de tirarle otra frazada para que así, dejara de temblar y que despertara, sin embargo, cuando estaba por votar la frazada, me di cuenta que el estaba diciendo algo, deje de moverme para escuchar lo que murmullaba, el usagi lo único que pude alcázar a oír fue "Malditos humanos", acabe mas confundido ¿Por qué decía eso?, ¿Acaso el odiaba tanto a la humanidad como yo?

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro.

* * *

Y… bueno que tal este es el episodio 5, de no se cuantos bueno en realidad si se pero, no quiero arruinar la sorpresa, bueno eso y ahora creo que ya se desarrollo la pareja o algo así, la próxima será de Lavi, hasta ahora el es un desgraciado que solo quiere información, como es el en verdad pero, eso veré que hacer bueno me despido.

Makie Karin dice adiós.


	6. en la osuridad

Capitulo 6:

**En la oscuridad**

* * *

Rojo, el color rojo era tan común en esa escena, ya estaba acostumbrado, yo veía esa escena desde que era un niño yo lo veía una, otra y otra ves era tan común, como ver el cielo según yo claro, de fondo se escuchaba los gritos de las personas, aunque es un poco cruel decir que esos gritos de dolor era como música no, no a mi no me gustaba oírlas, si no que casi nunca paraban como la música, con mi único ojo verde pude ver a una familia que pedía, no rogaba clemencia lloraban de la desesperación, diciendo a gritos que no hagan daño a los menores, mientras que ellos temblaban en un rincón, llorando sin saber que pasaba, también pude ver como esos suplicas fueron en vano, luego volvió a aparecer ese color rojo.

Atrás de mi se escucho, los gritos de miles de personas aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a oír a esas personas gritar, esta ves era un poco mas fuerte de lo común, casi de inmediato se escucho un gran ruido, al parecer eso era una bomba y miles de cuerpos cayeron al piso, casi todos muertos o con heridas muy gravemente, ahí se podía ver tripas, sesos, sangre y cuerpos todos juntos en esa escena común. Era tan común pisar a alguien que ya había fallecido, y sentir que una mano te agarra de la pierna, para decirte que lo ayudes, sin embargo yo solo podía ver, no podía ayudar a nadie, hacia que me suelten de inmediato, mientras me alejaba ellos gritaban "por favor ayúdame" en algunas pocas ocasiones, quería ayudarlos darme la vuelta, y decirles que les iba a curar ya que se algo de medicina, pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa venia esa pregunta, que tenia que tener como un bookman "¿Por qué tendría que ayudar a tinta?", mi deber como bookman es ver a todos como tinta, como nada mas solo eso.

Ver tantas guerras en mi corta vida, hasta ahora son 48 guerras que he visto, hasta el final yo que apenas tengo la corta edad de 18 años, además de dejarme un trauma en mi, las guerras me han hecho darme cuenta de algo "los humanos son idiotas lo único que pueden lograr hacer son las guerras, patético, malditos humanos".

Me desperté, por un gran dolor que provenía de mi cabeza, al parecer me había caído de la cama, en donde me encontraba me levante de inmediato por el susto, me que había dado en ese mismo momento, vi alrededor y por un mini instante vi a mi compañero…ñera?, bueno no se el, ella al darse cuenta que me había despertado se volvió a echar en su cama tapándose con las frazadas la cara, y todo quedo en silencio yo no entendía que ocurrió en ese momento, y como no sabia que ocurrió decidí preguntar al que me había visto antes, que me despertara.

-Eh Yuu…Tai-chan me puedes decir, ¿Qué paso?

En realidad en un momento me cuestione por la decisión de echarme en la cama de Yuu, para preguntarle aquello, pero bueno lo echo ya esta echo, aunque se como va a acabar esto, pero me da igual bueno en ese momento si me daba igual.

-Te caíste- y volvió su tono cortante, parecía que el ni siquiera intentaba fingir.

-¿De verdad? Y tu no me habrás empujado ¿verdad?

-Tsk no.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, ahora anda a tu cama y duerme tarado.

-Pero no tengo sueño, cuéntame un cuento para dormir.

-Vete a la mierda imbécil- me dio una patada haciendo que yo nuevamente acabara en el suelo- ahora déjame en paz, que tengo sueño.

No se si era cosa mía o no, pero note algo raro en Yuu y no, no solo era el caso que el estaba de mujer, si no que… Al principio, cuando me desperté pude notar que Yuu tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, si mi memoria no me miente claro esta. Además que cuando me vio a mi despierto, esa sonrisa un poco perversa desapareció de la cara de Yuu, lo mas raro era que Yuu sonriera, el nunca mostraba una sonrisa bueno si la mostro cuando dije de votar a alguien de las gradas, creo que le pareció divertido la idea, pero fue una sonrisa malévola.

La misión que nos dieron fue pan comido, bueno era de esperar que nos fuera bien, ya que tanto yo como Yuu… dios siempre seme olvida, Tai-chan somos exorcistas los cuales nos entrenan para esquivar los ataques de los akumas, además como mis talentos de bookman sacar información a quien sea me resulto muy fácil, demasiado no hubo ningún contra tiempo, bueno ahora que lo recuerdo, de lo que herramos 5 solo nos fuimos 3… espera , espera el otro estaba herido y ni yo ni Tai-chan queríamos ayudarlo, así que…..al final solo volvimos 2.

Cuando ya volvimos de la misión era las 4:36 con 58 segundos, si mi memoria no me falla claro. Los buscadores nos organizaron como una fiesta de bienvenida, la cual no era la gran cosa ya que solo era un pequeño salón lleno de buscadores, con mesas y un poco de música en realidad yo estaba cansado, y no quería estar ahí pero bueno al final tuve que ir con junto a Tai-chan, la cual tampoco quería estar ahí.

Yuu…y otra ves que equivoco, mejor dicho Tai-chan se veía irritado, casi frunciendo el ceño cuando nos sentamos en una de las sillas que estaban por ahí, Tai-chan se vio un poco mas enojado…espera debería ser enojada ¿verdad? Me tengo que acostumbrar, bueno como sea el …ella se sentó cruzando los brazos. Hablábamos muy poco, en realidad apenas nos dijimos algunas palabras, sin embargo la mirada de Tai-chan lo decía todo, decía que esto era una mierda y que solo perdía su tiempo con esos perdedores de los buscadores, y se quería ir a su cuarto o algo así jeje. Al poco rato de habernos sentado, aparecieron dos buscadores, los cuales se sentaron en la mesa con nosotros…tras y empezaron a darnos la bienvenida a la orden, yo veía como Tai funcia el ceño en ese momento no entendí la razón del enojo.

-Y.. bueno me pueden decir, por que ustedes siendo tan bonitas decidieron ir a la orden.

La única palabra, que puede explicar lo que pensé en ese momento es esto "náuseas", en ese momento sentí náuseas era tan,…pero tan asqueroso pensar que nos estaban coqueteando siendo yo un chico, debo admitir que yo de mujer era bonita y Tai no estaba mal, pero aun así se sentía asqueroso y humillante, un insulto a mi verdadero sexo.

En ese momento, Tai apretó sus puños y frunció aun mas el ceño, ahora que lo pienso Tai frunció el seño simplemente ver a los buscadores, era como si lo hubiera sospechado desde el principio. Se acercaron mucho, yo diría a Tai el…la cual se preparo para darle un buen puñete en la cara, pero antes de hacer dicho acto el buscador hablo:

-Y dime preciosa, ¿como se llama tu amiga?

En ese momento sentí un escalofrío pasar por mi cuerpo, yo le buscaban a Tai si no que… a mi, era tan asqueroso. En un principio pensé que Tai igual le daría un buen puñete el la cara, sin embargo mis creencias fueron destruidas, cuando Tai sonrío malévolamente creo que se quería vengar por las cosas que le hice en el pasado, o tal ves solo quería sonreír, un rato no se muy bien el motivo por el cual Tai dijo la siguiente frase:

-Arelys, te buscan.

-¿Qué quieren?- puse mi voz cortante, no era por que tenia que actuar como Yuu, si no que era para que los idiotas me dejaran en paz.

-¿Que hay Arelys?, ¿quieres dar una vuelta?

-No, Largo de aquí- se parecía lo que decía Yuu, y a lo que se en su mayoría funcionaba, excepto conmigo, pero yo soy un caso muy especial.

-Oh una chica mala eh.

-¿Y tu como te llamas bonita?- hablo el otro, buscador.

Tai no lo soporto mas, era de esperar y entonces pateo a los dos buscadores haciendo que se caigan al suelo, y luego de dicho acto Tai paso sobre ellos como si fueran una alfombra o algo por el estilo, yo le seguí, también pisando a los buscadores Tai no estaba de humor para nada, saliendo de ahí Tai empujo a toda aquella persona que estaba en su camino.

Como era de esperar, Tai al salir de ese lugar se dirigió a su cuarto yo tuve que seguirle por dos razones, una era que Panda el abusivo viejo me boto de mi cuarto, y se fue a no se donde, pero debía ir a averiguar algo y claro yo tenia que tener un lugar en donde dormir . Dos por que tenia que sacarle información a Tairi.

-Y….. Yuu recuerdas lo que te dije hace dos días.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bueno eso era, de si me puedo quedar en tu cuarto.

-No.

-Vamos Yuu.

-¿Por qué tendría que dejar que tu te quedaras aquí?- pregunto con un tono irritado.

-Bueno pues…- pensé en algo- recompensarme.

-¿Recompensarte?

-Sip, ya que ahora te estoy ayudando.

-Y….?

-Me lo tienes que agradecer Yuu.

Yuu se quedo callado, ya que sabía que tenia algo de razón, pero que el lo aceptara seria algo casi imposible, Yuu no es de las personas que aceptan que les hiso un favor, y menos es la persona que te lo agradece o que te lo recompensa, no Yuu solo diría "pero yo no te lo pedí" es mas eso me lo dijo ahora, pero después de insistir algunas horas deben haber sido por lo menos unas 2 el acepto a duras penas, pero de verdad que no esperaba lo que me dijo cuando acepto.

-Ya, te quedas aquí, si te vas a la esquina a dormir.

-Yuu vamos, no seas malo yo quiero dormir en la cama.

-Yo no pienso dormir contigo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que no.

-Hay vamos yo no veo lo malo.

-Pues yo si.

Luego que pasaron unas cuantas horas, mas de insistir que yo quería dormir en una cama y no en el suelo o en una esquina, ni que fuera un animal, Yuu acepto a duras penas casi y no acepta, esta ves estuvo cerca, pero al final logre convencer a Yuu en dormir en su cama.

Y como tardamos tanto en decidir si me iba a quedar si o no, cuando acabamos ya era de noche como las 10:00 de la noche, casi de inmediato cuando Yuu acepto me acosté en la cama, Yuu me vio con ira. Antes que Yuu se acostara el puso como una franja con mugen, para que no cruzáramos nuestro lado de la cama, aunque me precio algo ridículo no pude decir nada ya que Yuu podría decir algo así como, que si no había eso yo me tendría que quedarme en la esquina y pelear con Yuu de nuevo, no era necesario tampoco lo quería estaba un poco cansado.

En un principio hablaba con Yuu, pero Yuu se dio la vuelta dándome la espalda y casi de inmediato se durmió, creo que estaba cansado será que Yuu no duerme bien y por eso es tan gruñón, bueno eso puede ser verdad jeje . Yo le seguí en unos cuantos minutos, pero como era de costumbre esperar que Panda me golpeara en la noche, para que despertara para acabar los informes que tenia que hacer, me desperté como a las 3 de la mañana eso lo tengo que agradecer a Panda, ya que el siempre me hacia despertar que yo me despertaba solito a esas horas.

Cuando me di la vuelta, para intentar volver a dormir me encontré con Yuu, el cual estaba muy cerca de mi y Mugen se cayo de la cama, por una acción involuntaria mía . Cuando vi a Yuu tan… tranquilo, pasivo, ver su cabello que reposaba en la almohada, ver sus ojos cerrados y sus labios que seguían con ese brillo que le puse, después de la misión. No se que me paso, pero en ese momento sentí algo que nunca jamás sentí en mi vida, a la ves sentí algo raro y eso era que yo estaba o quería tocar su largo cabellos negros azulados, que estaban en la almohada y tocar su cara, quería también que habrá sus ojos azules, para verlos en la oscuridad, también quería probar esos labios y tal ves …no, no ,no ,no y no que estoy pensando, esto es una mierda es imposible el es…tinta no puedo tener esos sentimientos por tinta. Estas dos semanas tienen que pasar rápido, ya que si siguen estos sentimientos podrían provocarme un gran problema con panda y Yuu, mi misión es de sacarle información nada mas, solo eso.

Me volví a dormir, después de haber sentido esa rara sensación, esperando que mañana no se repitiera tal ves se deba a que Yuu estaba de mujer, y que yo estaba de cansado debe ser eso de seguro.

* * *

Estoy empezando a odiar mi historia, mi inspiración se esta yendo haber si alguno de ustedes-los lectores- me dejan un reviews, para animarme a continuar por que sinceramente quiero dejarlo así, sin mas que decir me despido.

Makie Karin dice adiós.


End file.
